Little Things
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: 'Her yellow night gown flowed from the seams at her shoulders, and Will instantly knew it was his favourite.'


_**AN:**__ I received this prompt after PPP aired and I've had most of this written and sitting on my laptop for over a week, so I figured I'd finish it and post it for y'all to read today._

_Also, the teaser for the 'Wemma College fic' was posted earlier today on my profile, so take a look if you're interested. It will be a while before I get onto that one, though. A few people have asked for me not to neglect An Emerald Desire, and I can assure you that I won't. Nothing irritates me more than when authors leave one fic for another because they get bored of writing the first one. It happened to me years ago in a totally different fandom and I was left traumatised. So I went to go and seek special guidance...and then I ended up here, in love with our guidance counsellor. I'm shutting up now! Happy reading!_

**PROMPT: 'Guess who woke up just before I did..."**

"Haven't seen this one before..." Will whispered as Emma slipped in next to him.

Her yellow night gown flowed from the seams at her shoulders, and Will instantly knew it was his favourite.

She looked like an angel.

Two years ago, he would never have imagined that Emma Pillsbury, the adorable guidance counsellor, would be resting next to him in bed. In a nightgown.

They were in love. They hadn't whispered the words to each other for over a year, but it didn't matter a great deal to them. They knew it. They were so aware of the feelings they had for one another that sometimes they could hardly think straight.

They were doing things right this time. Emma had moved in with Will during the last week of summer break. Her cardigans and skirts were hanging in his closet, and her toothbrush was dangling over his sink. Granted, it was in its own holder on the opposite side of the vanity, but it was there, nonetheless.

She was there, he was there, and although they were very serious about their relationship, they kept their distance when it came to the sleeping arrangements. Sometimes they'd swap sides, but they always rested alone, in the same bed.

They cuddled on the couch, but in bed it was different. Will got the feeling that Emma thought he was expecting intimacy in the bedroom, so he decided to shy away from holding her as they slept.

He watched her very carefully as she trained her eyes on the TV set at the foot of their bed. Local news, Emma's favourite.

A strong, hot summer breeze floated through the bedroom, ruffling the flimsy neckline of Emma's yellow nightgown. They were like golden waves dashing above her chest.

She could feel him watching her out of the corner of her eye. He looked lovesick, his expression fazed with admiration.

She slowly turned her head and glanced his way. "You don't want to watch TV tonight?" Emma quizzed with a soft smile, her ponytail pressing against the headboard.

"Nah..." he whispered as he grinned.

She turned her attention back to the TV, blushing under his gaze.

"I love how you look at night."

Her heart was already racing.

"Sorry?" she whispered, meeting his stare again.

He licked his lips. "You look just look so young..."

She raised her eyebrows. "You think I look old during the day?"

"No. Gosh, no." He sat up higher against the headboard, the soft pillows cushioning his tired back. It had been a long day with an extended Glee rehearsal, and he felt twice his age. "I guess it's just that I never knew you when you were a girl, or a bit older than that." She smiled as their shoulders brushed. Her bare skin against his naked bicep. "I like imagining how you would have looked."

Emma pursed her lips with an embarrassed smile. "You think about me in that way?"

Will gushed. "Yes. I think about how you were in college. I think about what you looked like as young girl, a little girl. Everything I never saw of you. Every person you have been that made you who you are today."

Emma laughed. "I don't think I've ever really thought about you as a boy."

"No?"

She shook her head. "You're just Will to me."

His eyes glazed over with respect. It was so simple; they were only human, and although they had hurt one another, it was okay.

Will shifted in the bed. It was hot. The hottest it had been all week. Too hot to be wearing a t-shirt.

He reached down and gripped the hem, dragging the material over his chest. He watched Emma bite her lip as he settled back next to her.

When he casually threw an arm around her shoulders, her movements were subtle, yet obvious. She was trying to get closer to him as she diverted her attention to the news broadcast. His eyes drifted down to the front of her nightgown. If he tilted his head just the right way, he was sure he would be able to see far more than he ever had of her sweet curves. He didn't dare.

"I like your nightgown." He whispered against her temple. "It's very pretty." He wanted to reach out and touch the wispy material with his fingertips. "Very 'Emma'." He could feel the warmth of her body seeping into his skin. "It's sexy."

She blushed. "You're very attractive, Em."

The breath she released was deep. "Thank you, Will." She could feel the warmth of his breath, the humidity of the air. She could smell the cocoa butter moisturiser on his cheek. "It helps when you say things like that." Her words were littered with honesty, and her vulnerability was exposed. "Sometimes it's hard for me."

"What is?" Will whispered.

"Speaking to you in that way."

He turned her body into him, and she buried her face in his neck. "In which way?"

Her skin was on fire. "Like...sexy talk."

He pulled back and searched her eyes for anxiety. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

She hesitated. "No." He watched her expression changed from one of consideration to certainty. "When you're only joking about the sexy things, it lets me know deep down that it's okay to feel that way." A soft smile etched its way onto her pink lips. "I think it helps me to understand that it's okay to hear things that I wouldn't say myself. It makes it easier for me to work on voicing my own thoughts."

"Your sexy thoughts?" Will prompted softly.

Her brown eyes were glowing with hope. She bit her lip again. "Yeah, my sexy thoughts."

He held her closer, and the pulse of her body collided with his. He had waited so long to feel whole and wanted. He was on the edge of something elusive, and the cliff was higher than the fall of pleasure sexual intimacy brought him. "You can tell me anything," he mumbled lowly. "When you're ready I want to hear everything your thinking." Emma relaxed against him. "Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

"We can work on it, Em," Will uttered knowingly. "Little things add up to big things."

She was quiet for a moment before she confided, "I just don't want my problems to hold us back. I want you to be honest with me about how you feel." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "In every way."

She was being so strong and determined. Her respect for their relationship was as real and profound as his.

"Can I ask you something?" Will casually asked.

"Yes."

His fingers drifted over her bare shoulders. "Do you like it when we speak about sexy things?"

Her feet twitched beneath the duvet. He watched her knees bend beneath the material as she dragged her legs up to her body. Her nightgown rested over his kneecap beneath the covers.

"Uhuh." She ran her hand up his thigh with a newfound confidence. "Little things add up to big things," she whispered against his neck, the red strands of her soft ponytail brushing his bare shoulder blades. "And I think I'll be ready soon, Will."

He gently grasped her hand that rested above his knee, and dragged it over his boxer shorts. _Little things add up to big things_. Higher, higher. Her eyes widened. His palm completely covered hers, not leaving her alone for a moment.

"It's not scary, is it?" Will whispered as the hot breeze danced through the room.

She shook her head as their hands rested between Will's legs. The touch of their fingers on his body made his length harden just the slightest bit, but Emma didn't seem to notice. She didn't move her hand, and he didn't move his, but she could feel the heat and bulge beneath her palm. The first man she had ever touched. Her heart swarmed with pride and happiness.

"It's just me, Em." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

For the first time, she realised it was true. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Good night, baby."

The next morning, his joking comment made her smile and the weight of her heart that little bit lighter. Much to his dismay, she hadn't been ready to indulge in his 'sexy talk' just yet, but as she buttered their bagel, he realised he'd never been happier.

Just her smile that morning had reinforced the belief that little things do add up to big things.

_**AN: **__I have been sent a few prompts recently, but I don't have time to write them all. If any authors are interested in taking a look at the prompts, let me know. This fandom sure has some great ideas!_


End file.
